Of Kisses and Mutual Silence
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Do people usually talk about their kissing experience after they do it? If so, what would it be?


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Of-Kisses-and-Mutual-Silence-574737322

 **(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to DreamWork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

 **Summary:**

Do people usually talk about their kissing experience after they do it? If so, what would it be?

* * *

 **One-shot request: wickedgreenphantom**

* * *

"I want to kiss you again," a boy with startling ivory hair whispered after sharing a long, passionate kiss with a flustered platinum blond.

His lover stared back into his azure, crystal eyes, rendered speechless and disoriented by their intimate action. She wanted to tell him, "Jack, people don't usually announce what to do next. If you want to kiss me, just do it." But her lips were frozen, left slightly parted while her mind was preoccupied with calming her breathing and her pounding heart. However, the longer she gazed into his eyes, the more difficult it was to focus on her tasks.

Acknowledging her dazed state, Jack couldn't resist passing the opportunity as he leaned in until their nose and forehead touched. He could feel her sweet breath caressing against his, and had he not kept his head, he would have missed such a valuable opportunity. A tingling laughter lodged his throat, and resisted the urge to acknowledge its presence with a cough, a smile, nor a clear of his throat. Instead he murmured her name, concealing his amusement with an invisible hiss of his tantalizing voice. "Elsa… I want to kiss you. Will you let me?"

She nodded slightly, and he leaned with an amused smile. With each contact, their kiss deepened, igniting a trail of electricity to their core. But it wasn't Jack who was exerting such an effort.

The albino had to restrain himself to the point that it pained him, and chastised himself for his futile efforts to not hold her, or simply caress her cheeks. Between his restraint and his amusement, the first to crack had been the latter. It began as a hum, then into a snicker with every break in their kiss, resulting with Elsa retracting.

There was no need for Elsa to voice her bewilderment, because her beautiful glazed eyes were an open book to Jack; he could read her emotions and her thoughts with a single glance.

Beating her to the punch-as he always had to impress his fair lady-Jack answered, "Geeze, Elsa, I guess we know who wants this more." With a raise of a dark, firm brow, his eyes guided her eyes to his hands, firmly rooted to the chair, whereas Elsa's hands were intimately latched on to him like a lifeline.

She had met his eyes with speechless fluster. For several moments, she could not decide whether she should say something or avert her gaze. But neither actions would throw his attention from her blazing face. Instead she slowly pulled back along with her shrinking frame.

Before she could completely retreat, Jack's hands wounded themselves around her wrists, and guided them to the back of his neck. Then wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he pulled her against him and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Then bringing his lips against her ear, he whispered huskily, "Don't worry, I'll reward you later."

Lifting a hand, she slapped it down on his shoulder to express her embarrassment with a muffled "Jack!" As she buried her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled at her cute response, then calmly whispered, "You know what kissing you feels like?" He didn't wait for her answer and continued, "It's actually an indescribable feeling-sorry for being cliché, "the albino chuckles gauchely. "But really, it's comforting but it's also nerve wracking because of what you do to me." His grip around Elsa tightens slightly. "Do you feel that, Elsa? It feels like my heart's about to burst by just having you near me like this... and when I kiss you... it's like a fleeting feeling, like I'm flying." Sensing the scalding blood race to his cheek, Jack added hurriedly, "Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying or why I'm telling you all this."

It was Elsa's turn to be amused when she felt his heated face, rest against her cheek, and Elsa listened attentively, as her own drumming heart synched in rhythm with Jack's erratic heart. She had surrendered into the embrace when his crimson ears caught her attention. She had stirred gently, turning her head in a way that allowed her lips to line up with his ear, and gently sent a teasing air on its way.

Jack's reaction was immediate with a sudden jolt of his body to pull away and sit upright. He was facing her with the same bewilderment her cerulean eyes had worn, and before he could voice out his complaint, Elsa kissed him and answered, "I love you."

She needn't explain herself nor her reasons for being the case. Jack had practically described how she felt when they kissed. Although, she'd be lying if she hadn't hoped for the obvious fireworks kiss. But love was a funny thing. There were really no words to describe it. Sometimes it drove her crazy with mindless passion and need, and other times it would remind her that she was home in the arms of this goofy, young man.

His sapphire eyes melted to a gentle gaze as if he heard her thoughts, and agreed wholeheartedly ,"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I don't know what I'm doing guys. It's 5:55 am and I should be sleeping cuz I have work in the morning, but I ended up writing something fluffy (and I'm not sure if it makes sense anymore).**


End file.
